I'm with you
by MusicHerself
Summary: awesome short songfics. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Song by Avril Lavigne Lyrics in bold :) enjoy

* * *

Cat was just there. Alone. **standing on a bridge. **She **was waiting in the dark **for Beck. He had taken her for a walk and told her to stay here. that was an hour ago. Her phone was dead so she couldn't call any one to come pick her up, plus she had no idea where she was. Cat was on the verge of crying. Whenever she was in trouble, Jade would find her, someway or somehow. **she thought she'd be here by now. **Cat closed her eyes holding back tears. but standing in the rain alone didn't help. she tried to listen for someone, but she heard nothing, she heard **nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground**. Or even Jade's car wheels on the pavement. She was trying so hard but she's **listening** **and there's no sound. **She was starting to get cold, by now she knew Beck wasn't going to come back anytime soon but wasn't Jade** trying to find her? Won't she just take her home? It was a damn cold night, **and Cat forgot her sweater. She knew that if Jade were here She'd give Cat her sweater. she leaned against the bridge's railing her arms crossed trying to stay warm. She looked at her hands. She wanted Jade to **take her by the hand take her somewhere new. **But jade wasn't with her right now. Cat started walking in the rain. She **looked for a place** to stay for while but everything was closed, she couldn't even f**ind a face**, it was like the world was gone and she was the only one left. Cat felt salt on her lip and knew a tear slipped her eye, **nothing was going right **that day, **everything was mess** and she didn't even have Jade's arms to comfort her. She didn't **like to be alone**. Cat sneezed and rubbed her nose, it was so** damn cold**! Cat stopped and stood under a lamp post. **Why was everything so confusing**? she thought, She felt like she was **out of her mind**. she trusted Beck and ended up in the middle of no where. Cat heard a tried squeaking, suddenly a black car was parked in front of her. Jade ran out and threw a blanket over Cat. "Cat I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner, come on lets get in the car." Cat was so surprised she didn't have time to react as Jade** took her by the hand** **and started to take somewhere new**.

Jade drove Cat home and walked in with her. "do you think you could spend the night?" Cat asked, Jade smiled and wrapped her arms Cat. "sure babe, but are you sure your parents are going to be ok with it?" Cat looked up at Jade, "I don't care what they think," she paused and lightly kissed Jade on the lips,

"I'm with you"

* * *

Yeah I know its short but hey, I just wanted to get some Cade in me for my story.


	2. Chapter 2

IM SOO SORRY ITS TAKING SO LONG TO POST THE 4TH CHAPTHER! so I made this instead. enjoy. lyrics in bold, the song is I love you by Avril Lavigne... I love her!

* * *

Jade and Cat sat in the music room practicing their vocals.

"**La la la la la**" they sang, as their song came to an end.

"hey Jade wanna know something?" Cat asked as she span around on her chair.

"sure," Jade said shrugging.

"did you know, **I like your smile, I like your vide, **and** I like your style?"** Cat said, Jade shrugged again,

"no I didn't" she replied. Cat smiled.

Jade started her part of the song again without warning, Cat loved **the way Jade was such a star**. Cat lightly touched Jade's arm, causing the girl to stop singing. Cat looked deep into Jade's beautiful eyes.

"**Can you feel me? do you feel What I feel too**?" she asked, Jade smiled and kissed her forehead,

"of course I do," she answered. Cat grip tightened on Jade's arm, and her face turned serious.

"**do you need me?"** the question stunned Jade a little. but she smiled and hugged Cat,

"of course I do," she said, Jade pulled away,

"you know, **your so beautiful**, and wanna know something else?" she paused and brushed a strand of hair out of Cat's Face, "**the reason I love you is being you." Cat **smiled and leaned against Jade, resting her head on her chest.

"tell me more about what you like about me," cat said getting comfortable.

"well, remember when we went to the club?" Jade said playing with Cat's hair, Cat nodded.

"**I like the way you misbehaved when got wasted**." she said honestly, Cat sat up right,

"I MISBEHAVED!?" she gasped, Jade nodded.

"you get naughty little girl," She said leaning forward and biting Cat's ear lightly. Cat giggled and leaned back again.

"what else do you like?" she asked counting and recounting Jade's fingers.

"no, it's your turn." Jade said. Cat thought for a moment and took a breath.

"**I like the way you keep your cool when im complicated**." she said blushing, Jade smiled. Cat started thinking again.

"remember when we almost broke up?" Jade stopped. What did she stop? Everything. she stopped breathing, thinking, and moving.

"don't remind me," she said, but Cat kept going

"you know when **we almost didn't make it through**, you said **'i'll always be there for you'** " she paused, "I really like that about you."

"and that's why I love you~" Jade said.

* * *

Again, its short im sorry but ive been busy and again m computers going wack on me! I'm taking requests now!


	3. Chapter 3

So this one is based off when cat and jade haven't gone out yet but Cat is currently dating Danny, so can I make it any more obvious?

song:I wish by 1D

disclaimer. I own only my thoughts.

* * *

I sat there at the dance next to Tori, I watched Cat and Danny on the other side of the room. Tori was helping me keep calm. I watched him **take her hand, and I died a little.** I watched her giggled and bent my plastic fork all the way down. **i watched her eyes, and I'm in riddles, why can't she look at me like that!?** I let my head drop onto the table and Tori patted my back. I looked up and **saw Cat walk by** to get Danny some punch,I lefted my head and opened my mouth, but nothing came out. **I tired to say it, but then I froze, and I never do it. **cat walked back towards Danny and tori gaped at me, "you could have said something!" She said, I shook my head, "i can't..."

"Why not!?" She asked

"**my tongue Gets tied the words get trapped..."**

tori sighed and sat back again. giving me a new fork to bend a break. I put a hand on my chest as I leaned back too, "I knew it I mumbled under my breath, my heart was beating to fast. **I could even feel the beat of my heart when ever I'm near her!**

Why was Cat the only who could do that to me!? Not even Beck can anymore! I bent the fork a little and Tori got up to get more since she already ran out. I bit my lip to fight the urge to cry. Cat is always so sweet but thinks she hurts no one, if only she knew, Cat and Danny were slow dancing and I had to look away. Tori came quickly back to the table with a hand full of forks, I pushed them away, I knew I'd hurt myself if I had one. I looked back them and my eyes got wide. I watched as Cat kissed Danny on the lips with such love I couldn't take it! I got up and left the gym. Tears starting to fall.

* * *

I sat outside of the school, my knees up to my chest and my face buried in them, I felt a hand in my shoulder and shook it off, "go away Vega!" I said with a sniffle, I heard the person sit down and I raised my red and tear stained face, "GO AWAY Veg-" my voice shrinks as I saw a Cat sitting next to me, I remembered why I was outside in the first place and looked away, resting my Chin on my arms. "What's wrong Jade?" She asked innocently. "you." I said flatly. She flinched at the coldness in my voice,

"what did I do?" She asked again. I shook my head,

"you're so blind!" I mumbled. She stared at me confused.

"**when I see you with him, slow dancin', tearing me apart cuz you don't see, that when ever you kiss him, I'm breaking..." **I told her honsetly. She stared at me. I got up and started walking towards my car, but she grabbed my arm. "Wht do u mean?" Jeez she's thick!

"**he looks at you, the way that I would, does all things I know that I could," **She stared at me, still confused,** there's only 3 little words that I've been dying to tell her**! She still didn't get it.

"look, **I wish it was me with my hands in your waist as we dance in the moon light, I wish it was me that you're calling around because you wanna say goodnight..." **with that, I got into my car my Car in left, in the review mirror I saw Cat standing there, in the parking lot. As if I missed something or it was just her still being confused...

* * *

I am working in the request so don't worry, that should be up next, but I just lived this song and had todo it so, yeah

~Music


End file.
